The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dianthus plant botanically known as Dianthus gratianopolitanus and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Red Beauty’.
The new cultivar originated in a controlled environment in Rougemont, N.C. during April 2007. The new Dianthus cultivar is a naturally occurring sport of Dianthus gratianopolitanus ‘Firewitch’, not patented, characterized by its bright magenta-colored flowers, silver gray-colored foliage, and compact, mounded growth habit. The new cultivar was discovered as a whole plant and selected during April 2007 in a controlled environment at Rougemont, N.C.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal stem cuttings since May 2007 at Rougemont, N.C. has demonstrated that the new cultivar reproduces true to type with all of the characteristics, as herein described, firmly fixed and retained through successive generations of such asexual propagation.